Le Grand Pierrot
by Nand Maxwell
Summary: Un SongFic basado en la Adaptación de Senka "Pierrot". Más bien me basé de un fandub al español por Yuri Donde se cuenta la historia de un payaso y una mujer separadas por las distintas vidas que viven. Ésta es la historia contada a mi manera para contar cada verso de la canción. Es un fic bello y triste de la penosa y a la vez esperanzadora realidad.


Capítulo I

"Recuerdo y Encuentro"

En el atardecer, un pintor camina tranquilamente por las calles acarreando su silla y sus materiales de trabajo una vez encontrado un lugar para concentrarse, se instaló e intentó terminar el dibujo que había empezado hace tiempo. De pronto un caballero vestido de manera adinerada al ver el hermoso dibujo exclamó:

-Qué hermoso cuadro, me gustaría llevármelo y ponerlo en lo alto para que todos lo miren.

El pintor sólo lo miro como un hombre mira a un inocente niño que no comprende nada sobre la realidad.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre?-Preguntó el caballero al pintor.

-Hans… Hans Saint Claire.-Respondió el pintor tranquilamente mientras continuaba dibujando una pareja recostada en el suelo, precisamente la pareja que dibujaba no era para nada común.

-Tiene mucho talento.-Le dijo el caballero y continuó después de sacar su pañuelo-¿Y por qué dibuja a un payaso y a una princesa juntos?, ¿no es algo contradictorio e imposible debido a las clases sociales que los separan?

-Podría ser contradictorio, pero no imposible…de hecho sucedió en éste mismo lugar.-Contestó Hans con una voz que podía calmar a cualquiera.

-¿En serio?-Dijo el hombre muy intrigado.

-¿Quiere que le cuente la historia?, cuando termine es probable que ya haya acabado el cuadro, ¿Quiere escuchar hasta entonces?

-Sí estaría encantando.-Dijo como un niño quisiera que le contaran un cuento.

-Bien…todo comenzó hace doce años, aquí, en Inglaterra, cuando el circo "Le Magnifique Pierrot" llegó aquí con sus quince espectáculos. Ése día…

Un bello día por la mañana los cielos se llenas de aves volando en "v" mientras se escuchan las voces de la muchedumbre que pasaba por ahí.

-¡Extra, Extra, el famoso circo "Le Magnifique Pierrot" dará su espectáculo mañana en la plaza St. James!-Gritó un joven vestido con una sotana sucia mientras sostenía los diarios debajo de su brazo y los alzaba con la mano derecha.

Un señor bonachón pasaba con su familia; una hermosa esposa y su hija de trece años. El padre al escuchar el extra dijo:

-Deberíamos ir mañana para entretenernos, ¿qué dices Cornelia?

-Pero John, recuerda que mañana estás ocupado y debemos ir a la reunión para ajustar la boda de nuestra hija con los Heindrich.

-Cierto…-El padre baja la cabeza algo apenado.

-Papá, yo quiero ir…-Dice su hija pequeña con su cabellera brillante como el sol.

-Helena, no podemos dejarte ir sola, al circo va demasiada gente y varios de ellos son distintos de ti.-Le niega la cabeza de la familia.

-¿Qué podemos hacer…?-Suspira Cornelia cuando se le ocurre una idea.-Ya lo sé, podemos dejarte a cargo de Dietz y que con él vayas.

-¿Dietz?-Pregunta la pequeña sin saber de quién se trata.

-Sí, es el trabajador más fiel de tu padre.

-Tienes razón, bueno vamos a casa y hablaré con Dietz.

-Gracias, papá te agradezco mucho.-Helena se veía más contenta que nunca, aunque aún seguía con algo que la acomplejaba.

Llegaron a su hogar, nada más ni nada menos que una mansión en la que vivían ellos y todos sus sirvientes.

-Hija mía, ve a tu habitación que tengo un prepararme para mañana.-Ordena John a la pequeña.

-Está bien…-Helena se fue triste a su habitación, no tenía amigos afuera, no tenía alguien con quien hablar, con quien poder divertirse, para ella cada día era una soledad tremenda, no había nada que le pudiera llenar su vacío que sentía muy dentro de su ser.

Al día siguiente cuando se levantó y abrió la puerta de su habitación se halló a su padre junto con Dietz listos para decirle algo.

-Él es Dietz.-Dijo su padre mientras Helena miraba al hombre rubio de ojos azules, su mirada dejaba ver una seriedad tremenda, usaba un sombrero negro con un lienzo rojo que lo hacía resaltar de los demás.-Desde el día de hoy será tu instructor hasta el día que te cases y te vayas del hogar, ¿entendido?

-S-sí.-Respondió tímidamente mientras continuaba mirando al hombre estando temerosa de él por su apariencia.

-Un gusto en conocerla, señorita Helena.-Se dirigió a ella cortésmente Dietz.

-Bueno te dejo a cargo a ti, mi más fiel colaborador.-Elogió John a su sirviente y levantó su mano.-Cuídate hija mía.-A la vez llegó Cornelia algo apresurada para decirle a su marido.

-Vamos John, si no nos vamos ahora no llegaremos a tiempo a la reunión y nuestra reputación quedaría de irresponsables.

-Ya, ya mujer, vamos.-Se van los dos rápidamente a tomar el carruaje que los esperaba afuera.

Mientras veían como se iban el instructor le dirigió la palabra pequeña de trece años.

-Bueno hoy es el día ¿verdad?, vamos a ir al circo ¿no?

-¿¡Me vas a llevar!?

-Por supuesto.

-¡Sí!-Comenzó a saltar de la alegría.

-Pues arréglese y vaya a comer, dígale a la sirvienta que le prepare algo, el acto comienza a las cuatro de la tarde, va a ser algo duradero y usted no puede ir con el estómago vacío. La estaré esperando afuera, el trayecto a la ciudad es de treinta minutos.-Dietz se va por la puerta principal de la casa.

-Qué bien.-Dice la niña muy contenta, de hecho sentía que al fin iba a hacer algo distinto, que iba a conocer gente, hablar con la gente, pero desconocía que esto iba ser el comienzo de una dulce y amarga parte de su vida.

A las tres y media de la tarde se subieron al carruaje y se dirigieron a la ciudad para presenciar el acto del famoso circo. Al llegar al lugar la niña, muy emocionada, preguntó de inmediato.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las cuatro en punto.-Respondió Dietz.-Llegamos a tiempo.

-Qué bien… ¿Vamos?-Sonrió la adolescente a su guardia personal.

-Sí…-Dio pasos seriamente el instructor hasta llegar el lugar junto con la hija de los Jackson que se encontraba algo ansiosa para ver el espectáculo.

Una vez pagadas las entradas, se sentaron en primera fila, viendo durante horas las habilidades de los catorce actores. Cada vez que terminaba un espectáculo, deseaba salir de la audiencia y hablar con cada uno de ellos, pero Dietz se lo impedía, según su rol no podía permitir roces con ellos.

-¿Pero por qué no puedo ir?

-No puedes mezclarte con ése tipo de gente, usted es muy diferente de ellos, ellos son todos pobres y trabajan en éste circo para entretener a los ricos, gente como usted no puede estar con…-No alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando de pronto la pequeña le interrumpe.

-Ya lo entendí.-Intentó aguantarse su pena, pero se puso a llorar silenciosamente, ella no lloraba realmente por que no podía hablar con la gente, sino porque no le permitían hacer lo que deseaba y lo que le apenaba más en el corazón era que estaban planeando un matrimonio con alguien que ella ni siquiera conocía. Entre tanto se presentó el jefe del circo; el conocido Bill Wright diciendo unas palabras para culminar.

-¡Y ahora, el acto final, el más joven, el más exitoso, el más habilidoso…! , ¡Alexander!-Entró en un monociclo un joven de pelo castaño con una máscara blanca sonriendo. A Helena le pareció interesante ya que era el único de los quince que traía una máscara cubriéndose el rostro. Alexander antes de subir a las escaleras miró a la niña, ella desconocía la razón, pero después de haberla mirado subió las escaleras para hacer su papel que era cruzar por una cuerda en un monociclo, lo hizo con mucha facilidad llevando una barra de hierro para el equilibrio. Todo el público quedó sorprendido, tan joven y tan talentoso. Hizo también varias actuaciones después que hicieron durar su turno alrededor de una hora. Una vez terminado, la multitud entera se fue hablando sobre el Alexander. Mientras tanto Dietz se disponía para irse pero cuando se da cuenta Helena no se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Helena?, ¿¡Helena dónde estás!?-Comenzó desesperadamente a buscarla.-Maldición, dónde se habrá metido ésta niña.

Estando ya de noche afuera del circo, Helena estaba sentada en un bajo un árbol a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas. Cuando de la nada aparece Alexander con una pelota roja grande.

-Hola, te vi triste entre la multitud.-Le dijo Alexander mientras sujetaba la pelota con las dos manos.

-¿Huh?-Se sorprende la chica y mira al payaso fijamente.

-Mi trabajo es hacer que rías, así que no llores.-Le dice mientras apunta con sus dos manos a la sonrisa que tiene dibujada su máscara blanca que aún llevaba puesta mientras pensaba "para poder ver ésa sonrisa hermosa".

-Gracias.-Dice aún sin sonreír la niña. Debido a eso Alexander se sube a la pelota roja para mantener su equilibrio cuando de pronto cae de una manera cómica, sacándole una sonrisa a ella.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?-Le pregunta él una vez que se levantó.

-Me llamo Helena, un gusto en conocerte.-Le da la mano al joven.

-Yo soy Alexander, aunque supongo que ya lo sabes.-Corresponde la mano cálida de la niña y continúa.-Puedes venir a verme siempre que quieras, o si vienes más temprano podemos ir a jugar.

-Está bien, vendré a verte más seguido, espero que te cuides hasta entonces.

-No te preocupes, tú asegúrate de llegar y yo te haré reír.-Levanto su dedo pulgar en señal de "todo irá bien". Helena estaba se sentía un poco rara, nadie la había tratado de "tú", sentía algo más de confianza con el niño, sentía que estaba frente a un igual, no cómo lo decía el instructor que planteaba que eran inferiores. Estando en eso la encuentra Dietz molesto por la actitud de Helena, pero aun así dirigió un tono algo amable.

-Señorita, ¿Por qué está hablando con él?, vámonos de inmediato que se hace tarde.

-Pero…

-Su padre le estará esperando.

-Está bien.

Se van los dos juntos mientras el niño mira cómo se va, le hace señas de despedida con la mano mientras ella le corresponde. Cuando se suben al carruaje Dietz le habla.

-Usted no puede juntarse con ésa clase de personas.

-¿Y por qué no?-En tono inocente decía.

-Porque son personas malas, personas sin educación, generalmente todos los de allí no tienen padres, pueden hacerte daño y cosas malas. Son inferiores a usted.

-¡Ya estoy harto de que digan que soy diferente de ellos!, Alexander… no parecía un chico malo…-Bajo la mirada avergonzada de su actitud, estando ya triste como a alguien que le habían matado un sueño.

-Él es del tipo de gente que se aprovechan del rico, primero se hacen amigos y luego intentan quitarle lo suyo, por eso usted no debe acercarse a ellos.

-Entiendo…-Sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas que ella no quería dejar caer.

_Mientras en el circo…_

-¿Cómo te fue en la actuación?-Preguntó un niño de cabello rubio ceniza.

-Me fue bien, además la hice entusiasmado.-Dijo Alexander.

-Oye ¿dónde estabas?, no te vi entrar aquí apenas terminó la función.-Le preguntó nuevamente.

-Bueno.-Se sonrojó un poco.-Oye Hans, eso no te incumbe.-Miró hacia la dirección opuesta del chico.

-Pero ¿no somos amigos?, deberías contarme, tal vez no tenga cualidades para actuar pero hago todos los afiches y enunciados del circo, ¿no somos camaradas?-Reclamó su amigo.

-Está bien, la verdad… me encontraba hablando con una niña muy hermosa cuando sonreía.

-Mentiras-Le dijo rápidamente.-No era una niña muy hermosa cuando sonreía sino que debió haber sido una niña hermosa sea como sea.

-Tú siempre me atrapas.-Se rió Alexander.

-Es porque te conozco ¿no es así?...-Guardó silencio Hans y luego miró la conducta pensativa de su compañero-¿Qué es lo que tramas?

-Y-yo soy muy joven para decirlo…

-Vamos, suéltalo.

-Yo sólo quiero hacerla feliz para siempre.-Dijo con una inspiración tremenda haciendo que su amigo lo mirara bastante extrañado.

-¿Seguro que no has estado bebiendo de esas cosas que toman los viejos de aquí?-Dijo burlescamente estando sentado Hans.

-¡Tonto!, por eso no puedo contarte nada, nunca me tomas en serio.

-No te enojes, seguro que no te comprendo porque soy un año más joven que tú.

-No soy viejo, sólo tengo catorce años, no es para tanto.-Intentó desviarle de la conversación Alexander.

-Eso dices… pero quieres hacerla feliz ¿no?-Se burló nuevamente.

-Cállate…-Salió de la carpa mientras su amigo lo siguió haciendo lo mismo y continuó hablando.-Lo único que quiero es verla de nuevo.-Salió de sus boca tan suave a la vez que miraba a la luna que se ceñía sobre ellos.

_"Sobre la luna yo jugaría, manteniendo el equilibrio sólo por ti._

_Mi trabajo es hacer que rías, para poder ver ésa sonrisa hermosa."_


End file.
